


the softly glowing hero

by Maedelmae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Master of Death Harry Potter, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maedelmae/pseuds/Maedelmae
Summary: -Before anyone clicks on this-I have discontinued this.Summary:Harry Potter was a very important wizard in medieval times and rose in power until he gained the title of master of death. In his jealousy, Dumbledore cursed him to sleep forever. What happens when The avengers find his body?





	the softly glowing hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be garbage, but right now I'm posting all of my old works. 
> 
> I have not separated this out into chapters like I had previously intended. 
> 
> The story ends rather abruptly, like no joke, midsentence. 
> 
> If you would like to adopt this story, please email me at septimiuscorvus@gmail.com thank you so much if you have already commented, however I would request only serious inquiries only please and thank you. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this if you are.

Long ago, in medieval times, there was a young boy destined to save the world. In reality, he was just an orphan, living with his distant relatives after his parents were killed. The boy, whose name was Hadrian, lived a tough life filled with anger and abuse directed towards him, (he himself wasn’t a particularly angry person, in fact he was rather meek and timid). The boy spent ten years being abused by those around him -- mainly his relatives, as they isolated him from others. When he was eleven, he discovered he could perform magic. He spent many years at a magic school cultivating his skills. While at school, he was teased and bullied by those around him, only for those same people to beg him to save them from the dark lord as the prophecy foretold. Poor, timid, little Hadrian found himself manipulated into a role he did not want, the role of a hero. When he took down the dark lord at the tender age of seventeen, he found himself in the possession of the infamous deathly hallows. 

He became the Master of Death. 

His mentor and the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, was scared of the power Hadrian possessed and not long after coming into his new position, Hadrian was cursed by the infamous death spell. This had no effect on him however, because he immediately got back up. This scared Dumbledore even more so he fled to find an alternate solution. It took him several months of research but he eventually found a spell that would put Hadrian in a death-like slumber. Dumbledore went to one of Hadrian’s closest friends and convinced the dim-witted lad to betray his friend, and in return he would get both glory and gold. The friend, Ronald Weasley, led Hadrian into the woods one afternoon and got them both lost. Hadrian, who trusted his friend with all of his heart, felt the love in his heart leave as Dumbledore stepped out from behind a tree and cast the spell. 

Hadrian fell to the ground in front of an old Yew tree. Ronald and Dumbledore left him there, not even bothering to reposition him or get anywhere in his vicinity as the touch of a living person would negate the effects of the spell and he would wake. Years passed and the Yew tree protected it’s charge from the forests harmful elements. A blanket of soft moss and flowers grew on and around Hadrian as centuries passed and his story was forgotten. After a thousand years, the spell started wearing and his magic, previously pent up, started to leak to the wildlife around him creating vast ecosystems never before seen and bioluminescent plants surrounded him. 

This drew the attention of the locals who were scared something evil was coming to attack them.

 

“Why the hell are we in the middle of the woods?” Tony Stark AKA Iron Man complained.  
“If you were paying attention to the briefing, Tony, you would remember that this forest has started to glow blue in the night, S.H.I.E.L.D thinks this might have something to do with the power stones. Even if it’s not, the glow is producing irregular waves of energy.” Steve Rogers lectured. Tony rolled his eyes.  
“Would you two give it a rest, we’ve been hiking for an hour and a half now and you have been arguing this whole time.” The reprimand was given by none other than Bruce Banner, whose temper wasn’t present so much as a resigned acceptance of the inevitability of their bickering.  
“I agree with friend Bruce!” shouted Thor, scaring off any wildlife that could’ve been anywhere near them. Natasha simply sighed, Clint snickered. Steve threw a look at Tony while Tony mumbled something to himself. 

After another hour, the sun started to set and the forest grew darker. The company stopped when it got to the point where they were tripping over each other.  
“This is ridiculous, did anybody bring a flashlight?” Tony gripped.  
“How is a flashlight supposed to help us find a glowing thing?” Clint shot back.  
“Guys, I see something over there,” Natasha warned while getting into a defensive position.  
“Relax Tasha, there is absolutely nobody in these woods wanting to fight,” Tony joked, however his eyes were locked where Natasha claimed she saw something. There was in fact a faint glow about fifty yards away.  
“What if it’s a ghost?” Somebody who sounded an awful lot like Clint asked.  
“Ghosts don’t exist…” Steve said in a voice that had an undertone of nervousness, as if trying to convince himself that there was in fact not any ghosts in the forest.  
“Keep telling yourself that old man.”  
“Shut up Tony.”  
They all started towards the glowing in the distance. After five minutes of walking without them actually moving, the team stopped in a moment of frustration.  
“We’re getting nowhere! Why aren’t we getting anywhere?” Tony shouted.  
“Stop shouting, you’re scaring away wildlife,” Steve countered. “Besides, we are the only ones here and we obviously don’t know why we can’t go forward, so your guess is as good as mine at this point.” Natasha picked up a stone and threw it forward. It flew a good ten yards before falling naturally.  
“So organic matter can advance past this point unless its a foreign substance like humans or something.” Bruce said more to himself than to his companions.  
“Great, rocks can move, we need to figure out how we can move.”  
“Not to worry friend stark, maybe we need a key to gain entrance!” Thor tried.  
“Maybe Thor’s onto something, maybe we need to find like a secret passage or something, or maybe whatever is glowing is preventing people from getting near,” Steve theorized.  
“Well then… How do we solve this problem?”  
“We wait?”  
“What’s waiting going to do?”  
“Maybe if we wait, we will be granted entrance.”  
“How long do you suppose we wait?”  
“We can try an hour, but for now we can try going around it and looking for an entrance or something out of the ordinary.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
The team dispersed and wandered about for the next hour in hopes they could find what the source of the glowing was and whether or not it was a serious threat to them. Before that hour was up, Natasha found two trees twisted into an arch with a line of mushrooms leading to it.  
“Guys, I think I’ve found our entrance. Steve was right on the money.”  
“Thank god, I hate nature.”  
“Shut up Tony.”  
The rest of the team made their way over to Natasha, who was facing north towards the strangely breathtaking arch. They all stopped and stared as a gentle fog came through the arch, but not outside of it.  
“Is it a portal?” Thor asked his companions.  
“Beats me, but we need to check it out.” Tony strutted up to the arch and slowly put an arm through. When nothing happened, he hummed and jumped over a line of rocks and mushrooms. The rest of the team looked at each other and followed, glad to finally be getting somewhere. 

They walked for fifteen minutes before encountering the first glowing plant. It was a patch of blue-glowing moss. Dr. Banner grabbed a test tube from his pocket and collected a sample to research later in his lab. The avengers carried on even though more and more plant life was either glowing or floating around them (some even did both, much to the amazement of the whole team). Before any of the team got around to splitting up to look for what could be causing the odd plant phenomenon, Clint spotted something.  
“Guys, don’t look now, but there is some guy over there that is passed out and covered in moss, I think we should check it out.”  
“What is somebody doing out here sleeping?”  
“Maybe you can ask the guy when we wake him up.”  
Steve walked over slowly, trying not to wake the guy up before the team got into fighting positions. He was two feet away from the guy, who looked more like a teenage boy, when he called out.  
“Excuse me sir, we need to make sure this vicinity is safe for humans to be in, if you could just get up, we can escort you to a safer place.” The man showed no signs of alertness or that he heard what Steve had said at all.  
“Excuse me!” Steve moved closer to the man, “Sir?” He was getting concerned. He got as close as possible before gently placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

The man sat straight up, gasping as a wave of energy pushed the avengers back. Steve jumped back, in fear he would be attacked. The boy’s hands shook as they reached to his throat and he struggled to take in a breath.  
“Sir, are you okay?” and as if he had just now noticed other people around him, he looked around at them. His eyes were a glowing emerald color, extremely unnatural and supernatural at the same time. They were mystifying and terrifying and they held an unspoken power about them that the Avengers had never before seen. The boy, however, was still gasping from air. Steve, in a moment of insight, produced a water bottle from seemingly out of nowhere and silently offered it to the boy. The boy took the water bottle, but not before giving it an odd look, and proceeded to drain the entire bottle. He gasped once more as he finished drinking, his eyes closed and his head tilted upwards.

The boy looked around once more before turning to Steve.  
“What year is’t?” his voice was hoarse and scratchy from centuries of disuse. The avengers with sensitive hearing cringed at the horrid sound.  
“It is November 4th, 2013.” He said carefully, not sure why that was the question.  
“2013? Art thee sure?” He looked desperately at Steve and the others before staring at his hands that were in his lap. “Forgive me, I haven’t introduced myself, I am Lord Hadrian James Potter, Black, Malfoy, Lefay, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Emrys. Thee can calleth me Hadrian or Harry, for simplicity’s sake.” To say everybody was shocked would be an understatement.  
“Why did you ask what year it was?” Clint asked.  
“Simply because I’ve been asleep since 825.” He replied, his attitude almost uncaring.  
“How is that possible? Why were you sleeping? why are the plants glowing? why is that tree dying?” Tony asked in rapid succession. The color drained from Hadrian’s face as he turned to the tree.  
“Yond tree wast unconsciously being did feed mine own charm and in returneth, t preserv'd mine own sleeping f'rm f'r ov'r a thousand years. If 't be true it’s dying anon, then yond means the rest of this ecosystem is dying and we needeth to receiveth out of h're.” He jumped up before his knees buckled and he fell. Steve caught him and carried him as he and the rest of the team ran through the twisted trees and into the regular part of the forest. As Steve and Hadrian crossed the threshold, the entire thing looked like it just collapsed and was instantly gone.  
“Do you think you can walk?” Steve turned to Hadrian, only to find him once again unconscious.  
“Guys, Hadrian is out for the count, I think we need to bring him in.”  
“Where to? I am not taking him to S.H.I.E.L.D after that last stunt they pulled with something of power.” Tony explained, he turned to Bruce. “Can you run tests on him when we get to the tower?”  
“I’d be happy to,” Bruce said, curious about the unconscious man in Steve’s arms. 

With that decided, they made their way out of the forest, and to the helicarrier they arrived in. Steve carried Hadrian the whole way there and continued to cradle him all the way to the Avengers tower. When they arrived, Steve accompanied Tony and Bruce down to the labs.  
“Where should I set him?”  
“Right there on that table should be good. Tony, could you get out the heart monitor?”  
“Sure thing, Jolly Green.” 

.oOo.

Several tests were run on Hadrian while he was unconscious, but to no avail. His test results always came back inconclusive or would show outrageous things. Like his cell regeneration. His cells weren’t dying so they weren’t reproducing. His body was stuck in a limbo like state. On the fourth day, Hadrian finally woke up. The only people around were Bruce and Tony.

Hadrian attempted to sit up from the table, but ultimately failed and fell off while simultaneously getting tangled in the wires around him. Tony and Bruce, who were not expecting the odd man to awaken, jumped up before rushing over to his side to help.  
“Relax kid, you haven’t moved in a long time, take it easy.” The kid didn’t exactly have atrophied muscles because his cells didn’t die, but they were still getting used to moving around. The kid looked nauseated and was looking around frantically. Tony knew all too well what that meant and grabbed a nearby trash can before giving it to Hadrian who threw him a grateful look before puking up everything that had been in his stomach for 1,188 years. The boy was handed a damp towel and a glass of water after emptying his stomach. He chugged the water and handed the glass back to Bruce.  
“Thank thee.” He cringed at the sound of his own disused voice. Bruce and Tony helped him back onto the table and hooked him back up to the heart monitor. He tapped at his throat in an odd pattern before coughing once and going ‘ahh’. “Ahem, that’s better.” He had a distinctly British accent, but since he was found in England, it made since. He looked up at the two men with a cautious but resigned look on his face. “I can only assume thee lads has't questions.”

The two men winced at being addressed as ‘lads’ when they were clearly older than the boy. Tony was the first to speak up, ever the socialite.  
“My name is Tony Stark, also known as ‘Iron Man’, and I’m part of the Avengers. The Avengers are a group of people with either superpowers or extensive training.”  
“I’m Bruce Banner, also known as ‘The Hulk’, also part of the Avengers.”  
“Nice to meet you both, I think I already introduced myself but I will introduce myself once more. My name is Lord Hadrian James Potter, Black, Malfoy, Lefay, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Emrys. I go by Hadrian or Harry though. I think I sound too poncy with all those titles.” He snickered at something unknown to the other two. Tony cleared his throat.  
“So kid, I’m gonna come out and ask the obvious. Why were you supposedly asleep in that forest since 825?” Harry looked momentarily betrayed for a second before it was gone and he sighed.  
“I thought there were others. I don’t want to give the story several times, is it possible to get them here so I can explain myself?” Bruce nodded.  
“I’d like to keep you connected to the heart monitor, so we’ll bring the others down here.” Hadrian looked at the wires and heart monitor oddly before turning back to the two men and nodding his consent. 

Tony ran upstairs into the common room where the other members of the Avengers sat watching a movie. Steve paused it when he saw Tony dash into the room.  
“What’s up Tony?”  
“The kids awake, he said he wants us all present while he explains things so he doesn’t have to repeat himself.” The other four members looked at each other before standing up and following Tony up to his lab. They were met with the sight of the young looking enigma hooked up to several monitors on a table. The boy was dressed in a hospital gown. His hair was black, long and curly. His face was pale, with a narrow nose, big unnatural green eyes, and pouty, pink lips. He was both handsome and adorable. 

The team introduced themselves one by one in the same manner the first two men introduced themselves.  
“It’s nice to meet you all, I’m Hadrian, or Harry. Tony asked me earlier why I was “asleep” in that forest. The simple answer to that would be that I wasn’t asleep but put in a magic coma. I will start at the beginning and then answer questions afterwards.” He looked at every person in front of him before continuing. “I was born in the year 808 A.D. to James Fleamont Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. I am a wizard. A person born with magic. When I was a little over a year old, my parents were killed because of a prophecy about me. During both before my conception and after my birth, there was a war going on in the magical community. A dark lord that proclaimed himself by the name of… Voldemort was terrorizing people that weren’t purebloods. There are three types of wizards, purebloods that are born to strictly magical families, half bloods that are born to either to muggleborns, a wizard and a muggle, or a muggleborn and a wizard. Muggleborns are wizards that are born to muggles. Muggles are people without magic and a squib is a person born to magical parents without magic. 

“Voldemort was targeting people that weren’t born to only wizards. He is what we would call a ‘blood supremist’. Anyway, it was prophesied that I would be the one that would ultimately defeat him. My parents went into hiding while the dark lord searched for them and me. On the night of October 31, 809—or the celebration of Samhain—Voldemort was led to our hidden cottage by one of my father’s best mates, Petyr Pettigrew. First my father was killed, he didn’t even have his wand on him, he was completely defenceless but still tried to protect mother and I. Mother ran me to my nursery and tried to set up wards to shield us, but she also didn’t have her wand on her. Voldemort cast the killing curse at her and she died begging for him not to kill me…” Harry trailed off, remembering his mother’s screams. He took a deep breath and continued. 

“When Voldemort tried casting the killing curse at me, he didn’t realize that since we were distantly related, he couldn’t kill me because of protections on that line. The curse backfired and hit him, but not without a price. A piece of his soul was imbedded into my forehead where it would remain for the next seventeen years. The ruins of the cottage were discovered by the headmaster of wizarding school and leader of the light side, Albus Dumbledore. He took me from the arms of my godfather and placed many different blacks on my magic and abilities before leaving me on the porch of my muggle relatives. These relatives continued to starve me, beat me, and lie to me for the next ten years. 

“I was given a letter to the wizarding school known as Hogwarts on my eleventh birthday. I was ecstatic, I had no idea I was a wizard before then. I was taken to get school supplies when I was told that I was famous for defeating the dark lord, I was called “the boy-who-lived”. Back then though, I didn’t really look all that great, I was short, scrawny, covered in dirt and clothed in rags. I was taken to the wizarding bank where I found that my parents left me money for school. 

“When I arrived at Hogwarts with one new friend I had met on the way there, I was amazed with magic. That amazement however was overshadowed for the next seven years as I went through treacherous trail after treacherous trial. I almost died several times a year, I almost got strangled to death by Voldemort’s shade in first year, I got bitten by the deadliest snake alive and then revived because a phoenix cried on me in second year, I watched a friend get killed in fourth year during a tournament I was entered in against my will, I was tortured and watched my godfather die in fifth year, in sixth year, my schoolyard rival tried to kill headmaster Dumbledore, but got himself killed instead, I didn’t have a seventh year because I was on the run from voldemort who had returned in fourth year. During that time, I lost a good friend named Hermione and I almost froze to death. After spending eight months away, trying to hunt down every one of his soul shards, I came back to Hogwarts as the final battle had begun. Almost everyone I loved was killed in battle. I was fighting alongside them, but Voldemort had announced he wouldn’t stop the killing until I delivered myself to him in the forbidden forest. 

“During those months away, I had managed to find everyone of the three deathly hallows. A cloak of invisibility, a ring of resurrection and the elder wand. I was almost completely the master of death without realizing it. But after Voldemort called for me, I walked into the forest thinking that I was going to die and that be it. I became a martyr. I was dead for a full thirteen minutes before death brought me back and I became master of death. I defeated Voldemort shortly afterwards. I was extremely powerful at that point, and that made many people fear me. I knew I couldn’t die after meeting death, but I didn’t want to be tortured and killed several times either, so I claimed my lordships and hid. It was my mentor, Dumbledore, and my last and first best friend that betrayed me, luring me out for a walk in the forbidden forest before casting a spell at me that made me sleep until somebody touched me. That was you Steve, 1,188 years later.” 

Hadrian took another deep breath before Thor walked up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
“For one so small, you are certainly large in courage and spirit young warrior,” He boomed.


End file.
